1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the distribution of power in a data storage system and, more particularly, to a power distribution system and method for an automated robotic device for use in a tape cartridge library system.
2. Background
Current automated libraries for tape cartridges typically include arrays of multiple storage cells housing the tape cartridges, as well as multiple media drives. Multiple automated robotic devices may be used to move tape cartridges between the various storage cells and media drives within a library.
The use of multiple robotic devices in automated tape cartridge libraries raises various problems concerning the distribution of power to such robotic devices. More particularly, robotic devices used in automated tape cartridge libraries require power for operation thereof. In prior art automated tape cartridge libraries, the movement of the robotic devices is restricted by wire cable connections used for providing such power. That is, such cabling can prevent the robotic devices from crossing paths, or from continuous movement in one direction around the library without the necessity of ultimately reversing direction.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved system and method for distributing power to robotic devices used in automated data storage libraries, such as tape cartridge libraries. Such an improved system and method would overcome the problems described above through the use of brush/wiper technology. A robotic device traveling over a given route may use a power distributor such as fixed conductive strips or rails to supply power to the robotic device, which itself is provided with brushes or wipers, or conductive wheels and brushes that contact the conductive strips or rails in order to conduct power to the robotic device. Multiple brush or wheel pairs are preferably used on each robotic device to improve robustness and reliability. The integration of such conductive strips or rails into the automated tape cartridge library, in conjunction with brush or wheel contacts provided on the robotic devices, allows for greater freedom of movement of the robotic devices, as well as for modular and extensible power distribution to robotic devices as library configurations change, or as libraries are connected in a modular fashion to form library systems.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for an improved power distribution system and method for an automated robotic device for use in a data storage library.
According to the present invention, then, in a data storage library having a plurality of cells for holding media cartridges for use in storing data, at least one media drive, and a robotic device for transporting cartridges between the plurality of cells and the at least one media drive in the data storage library, a system is provided for distributing electrical power to the automated robotic device. The system comprises a power distribution strip comprising a substantially planar insulating member having opposed first and second sides, and first and second electrical conductors on the opposed first and second sides, respectively, for providing electrical power to the automated robotic device, the first and second conductors to be provided with opposite electrical charges. The system further comprises a plurality of contacts on the automated robotic device for making electrical contact with the first and second conductors, the plurality of contacts comprising a first pair of contacts for making electrical contact with the first conductor and a second pair of contacts for making electrical contact with the second conductor, wherein at least one of the first pair of contacts and at least one of the second pair of contacts maintain contact with the first and second conductors, respectively, as the automated robotic device moves in the data storage library.
Also according to the present invention, in a data storage library having a plurality of cells for holding media cartridges for use in storing data, at least one media drive, and a robotic device for transporting cartridges between the plurality of cells and the at least one media drive in the data storage library, a method is provided for distributing electrical power to the automated robotic device. The method comprises providing a power distribution strip comprising a substantially planar insulating member having opposed first and second sides, and first and second electrical conductors on the opposed first and second sides, respectively, for providing electrical power to the automated robotic device, the first and second conductors to be provided with opposite electrical charges. The method further comprises providing a plurality of contacts on the automated robotic device for making electrical contact with the first and second conductors, the plurality of contacts comprising a first pair of contacts for making electrical contact with the first conductor and a second pair of contacts for making electrical contact with the second conductor, wherein at least one of the first pair of contacts and at least one of the second pair of contacts maintain contact with the first and second conductors, respectively, as the automated robotic device moves in the data storage library.
The above features, and other features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed descriptions thereof when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.